meridinfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline: Major Historical Events - Westual
Represented here is a timeline of important historical events that have occurred in Westual. The timeline is divided into Lights, which represent different ages in time. Turns are years. First Light Not much information, number of turns not recorded. Elves settled in the Loremar Forests sometime in this age. Second Light * 1st Turn: First recorded turn in time by an anonymous writer. * Sometime around the 50th Turn: Avern is founded by Humans. * Sometime around the 76th Turn: Demons arrive in what will be known as Roska Mere. * 100th Turn: Humans from Avern meet Loremar Elves without conflict. * 112th Turn: Humans settle in what will be known as the Easterlands. * 177th Turn: The Kingdom of Avern is formed, ruled by King Uterin. * 199th Turn: Dwarves settle in the Easterlands Mountains (Gates of Glory). * 221st Turn: Humans in the Easterlands meet Dwarves without conflict. * 223rd Turn: Metoria and Arcanius begin a divine conflict in the Easterlands (Winds of Mana War) * 225th Turn: Arcanius gives humans and elves the gift of Magic. * 226th Turn: Metoria concedes victory to Arcanius. * 230th Turn: Mages in the Kingdom of Avern discover an powerful and ancient elven artifact, sparking conflict between humans and elves. * 233rd Turn: War breaks out between the Kingdom of Avern and the Loremar Elves. (The Elven-Avern War) * 235th Turn: The Human-Elf Compromise Treaty is signed at the Jangus Bridge. * 287th Turn: Humans settle to the east of Avern, in what will be known as the Khrarin Desert. * 300th Turn: Demons of Shi'Roska settle in Kha Mere. * Sometime between the 300-400th Turn: Humans from unknown origin settle in what will be known as Oberschwestern. * 410th Turn: Permea is founded to the north of Avern, across the Singer River. * 420th Turn: Port Netten is founded in the Easterlands by humans, as the first coastal city in Westual. * 442nd Turn: The first ocean traveling boat in Westual is created by engineers in Port Netten, and the Second Light comes to an End. Third Light * 1st Turn: First recorded in Avern and later accepted as the 1st Turn by other factions later on. * 2nd Turn: Oberschwestern is recognized by other factions as a large faction, ruled by Speerherr. * 4th Turn: Sailors from Port Netten find Itoji. * 5th Turn: Itojin sailors arrive in Port Netten. * 23rd Turn: * 34th Turn: Shi'Roska launches a surprise attack on Himmelstor, a border city of Oberschwestern. * 40th Turn: The Treaty of Heaven's Gate is signed at Himmelstor, ending the Oberschwestern-Demon War. * 68th Turn: Shi'Roska expands it's territory to cover the entirety of the Deadlands. * 135th Turn: The Oberschwestern create the port city of Salz-Hafen. * 178th Turn: Loremar Elves create the Shrine of Arcanius in Loremar. * 250th Turn: A Void Leak is detected in the Permea. The current ruler, King Torance, decides to hide this fact and attempt to siphon energy from the leak. * 274th Turn: The Shi'Roskan royal family is attacked by a coup lead by the Kaz'Ramorian faction of demons. A civil war begins between supporters of Shi'Roska and Kaz'Ramoria. * 290th Turn: Temia'Roska, leader of the Shi'Roskan faction is killed on the front lines in the Battle of Roska Mere. * 300th Turn: Homar'Ramoria takes control of Shi'Roska. * * * * *'530th Turn': Shi'Roska discovers the Void Leak in Permea and threatens Permea with invasion. *'531st Turn': Permea attempts to stall using negotiations with Shi'Roska and other factions *'532nd Turn': Shi'Roska officially declares war on Permea, claiming they are a threat to Meridin and encourages other powers to join, beginning the War of the Third. *'533rd Turn': Shi'Roskan troops march on the Permea villages Tomernce and Ligan and begin occupation, telling civilians they are in danger if they resist and that they only want to get rid of the Void Leak. Permean troops, on orders of the King, gather in Permea. *'535th Turn': The Shi'Roskan advance is halted by Permean troops to the North of Permea. Permea holds out with aid from Avern. *'540th Turn': After a five year stalemate at the Permean capital, Oberschwestern joins Shi'Roskan troops and attack from the West, forcing Permean troops to divide their forces. *'541st Turn': Oberschwestern troops break through the western wall of Permea. Eventually, Shi'Roskan troops break through the front gates and march on the throne. *'542nd Turn': The Void Leak in Permea becomes volatile as King Tolerance becomes desperate, and a Series 8 Void Expulsion occurs, destroying most of Permea and raining debris down on the surrounding lands for 10 days. Oberschwestern and Shi'Roskan troops withdraw, ending the War of the Third and the Third Light. Fourth Light * 1st Turn: Agreed upon by major factions following the end of the War of the Third * 2nd Turn: Three current strongest powers in Westual: Kingdom of Avern, Oberschwestern and Shi'Roska. *